With the rising of health awareness, sports have become an essential part of the daily life of modern people. In a busy society, riding bicycles is one top choice among different kind of exercises. Given one bicycle, one can freely travel amidst streets and lanes. Thus, bicycle riding is one popular exercise, in a way that sale volumes of bicycles have also surged significantly. During a transportation process of bicycles, appropriate packaging is required to prevent the vehicles from impacts and damages.
For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 2,490,186 disclose a common transportation method, “Bicycle Package”. In the above disclosure, an assembled bicycle is directly boxed, and a plurality of fastening members are provided to secure the wheels to prevent from sliding and collisions. However, by boxing the entire bicycle, the volume of the box is rather too large to be readily transported. On the other hand, if the parts of the bicycle are first disassembled, wrapped in protective materials, boxed and then transported, a servicing staff needs to re-assembled before putting the bicycle for exhibition and sale after the bicycle arrives at a point of sale. Thus, such approach is not only time and effort consuming but also the removed protection materials cannot be easily recycled, hence leading to increased costs and burden on the environment.
Therefore, there is a need for a solution that allows a bicycle to be directly exhibited and sold to reduce assembly time and to recycle packaging materials.